Coma
by DanTheSociopath
Summary: 'Ella, ellos no te aman' fue lo primero que quise decirte en ese momento. Quería sacarte de ese mundo en el cual vivías. Quería llevarte fuera de ese mundo de fantasía. Quería mostrarte el mundo real, el mundo en el cual yo me encontraba. En el cual yo estaba a tu lado. Quería sacarte de ese coma...


**Coma**

 **Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

Mis ojos se abren lentamente, gracias a que fui repentinamente sacudida por aquella maldita alarma que había programado en mi celular. Sentí como las sabanas se me hacían pesadas, atrayéndome de vuelta a la cama. Aun así, logre reunir las fuerzas necesarias para poder levantarme de ella, llevando mis pies hasta el suelo mientras mi cuerpo aun reposaba sobre aquel incomodo colchón…

No te vi por ninguna parte, y, por un segundo, sentí pánico. Por un segundo, imagine lo peor, pero no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio en cuanto te vi apoyada en el marco de la ventana, observando fijamente el cielo carmesí que flotaba sobre nosotros. En cualquier otro momento, la imagen me hubiese parecido realmente conmovedora. Tierna. Adorable. La representación perfecta de tu inocencia…

Pero no ahora. No cuando sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría dentro de tu cabeza.

Intentando no sobresaltarte, camine hacia tu, rodeando tu cintura con mis brazos, y apoyando mi cabeza cuidadosamente sobre tu hombro, intentando brindarte algo de calor. En cualquier otro momento, te hubieses sobresaltado un poco. Sorprendido. Hubieses volteado sorprendida, solo para robarme un beso en cuanto de dabas cuenta que se trataba de mi.

Ahora no hiciste más que soltar un suspiro. Un suspiro que me rompió el corazón…

-Vamos, princesa…-Te susurre al oído, intentando hacerte sentir mejor.

-No me llames así…

No tuvo el efecto deseado.

-No me digas que estuviste aquí toda la noche…-Mi voz sonó mucho mas recriminatoria de lo que espere, y, por un segundo, sentí que esto te había herido. Pero, para mi alivio – o consternación, no estaba segura de cual – no reaccionaste mas allá de asentir débilmente con la cabeza, confirmando mis sospechas.

No quería entrar en el tema. Sabía que no había manera de ayudarte en este momento, más allá del clásico 'todo estará bien', que posiblemente habías escuchado más de mil veces salir de mis labios. Así que intente buscar un modo de animarte…

-¿Estas hambrienta? Porque podría hacerte unos waffles con miel. ¿Recuerdas? Son tus favoritos, Ella…

-N-no estoy hambrienta.

Esta vez fui yo quien suspiro, frustrándome ante tu falta de cooperación. Si que era difícil lidiar contigo, pero no me di por vencida. Tenía que seguir intentando.

Tenía que seguir luchando por ambas…

-¿Ni siquiera un poco? Vamos, Ella, ha pasado ya más de una semana. Ya deberías olvidarlo. Dudo que tus padres hayan querido…

Soltaste un sollozo, el cual fue rápidamente seguido de varios mas, y fue más suficiente para alertarme que debía parar. Ahora. Me maldije internamente, arrepintiéndome por haberte herido. Por haberte recordado aquel horrible día. Solté otro suspiro, y apoye mi cuerpo contra la ventana, intentando observar tus inocentes ojos azabaches, que, en ese momento, estaban sumidos en completa oscuridad.

-Ella, por favor…no los necesitas. ¿Crees que una madre le diría eso a su propia hija? Ellos no te merecen, Ella. Debes superarlo. Estas comenzando a preocuparme…

-P-pero…son mis padres, Gwen. No p-puedo…no puedo 'superar' a mis padres. E-ellos me aman…-Tu voz era casi un susurro, mientras que tu pálido, inocente, perfecto rostro era el lienzo para aquellas gotas de pintura cristalinas que brotaban de tus ojos, fabricando la mas lúgubre de las pinturas. Tu usual euforia no estaba en ninguna parte. Tu optimismo, antes siempre presente como la fuente de toda tu energía, ahora se había desvanecido, dejándote vacía. Casi sin vida. Tu cuerpo se sentía cálido, pero tu alma nunca se encontró tan fría.

Casi como un coma.

Intente mantener la calma, no dejándome llevar por la ira que sentí en el momento en que mencionaste a ese par de bastardo con tanta compasión en tu voz. _Compasión_. ¿Cómo podías sentir compasión por ese par de desgraciados que insultaron, humillaron y literalmente le dieron la espalda a su única hija? No lo entendía. No lo entendía en lo absoluto. Mi padre también me había abandonado, y en ningún momento recuerdo haberlo apoyado. Solo recuerdo haberlo odiado por haberle hecho eso a mama, y no entiendo porque tu no sentías lo mismo.

Supongo que esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, Ella. Y no sabía si, en este momento, eso era algo bueno…

' _Ella, ellos no te aman_ ' fue lo primero que quise decirte en ese momento. Quería sacarte de ese mundo en el cual vivías. Quería llevarte fuera de ese mundo de fantasía, que en este momento, era tu peor enemigo. Esa ilusión que te hacia demasiado inocente. Frágil. Quería mostrarte el mundo real, el mundo en el cual _yo_ me encontraba. En el cual yo estaba a tu lado. Pero no lo hice. No tenia caso lastimarte aun más. No era el momento, ni el lugar, para eso…

En vez de eso, te envolví en un abrazo, y en pocos segundos tus sollozos se convirtieron en llanto. Estabas rota. No había un modo suave de decirlo. Estabas rota. Herida. Hecha pedazos, que ahora se encontraban esparcidos alrededor de ti…

Y no hallaba ningún modo de volverlos a unir.

Tal vez tú eras muy inocente. Tal vez ellos muy cruel. O tal vez yo sencillamente no sabía qué hacer. ¿Pero que mas podía hacer, honestamente? Te había ofrecido salir de estas cuatro paredes, disfrutar de aquellas espesas sabanas blancas que creaba la nieve en el helado suelo de Ottawa, observar como aquellos millones de copos de nieve, cada uno totalmente distinto al otro, caían – mágicamente, como solías decirme todo el tiempo – sobre la ciudad. Te había ofrecido pasear por el parque conmigo, como en aquellos viejos tiempos en los cuales apenas éramos un par de ingenuas, torpes adolescentes, completamente marginadas de la sociedad. Te había ofrecido que visitamos aquel bosque en el cual nos conocimos, ubicado a menos de unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, o de tomar un taxi hasta aquel lago que, cada vez que el invierno se hacía presente y el agua se volvía hielo solido, tomábamos un rato para patinar en el. Más de una vez me deje convencer por ti para que danzáramos en ese lago, aunque, más de la mitad de las veces, terminábamos cayendo al suelo, debido a que, honestamente, apestábamos patinando sobre hielo. Era estúpido, y humillante, pero no le daba mucha importancia en el momento.

Porque estaba contigo.

Todas esas cosas que hacíamos juntas, por mas ridículas, o tontas, o humillantes que fueran, valían la pena. Más que eso, yo disfrute cada segundo de ellas. Y daría lo que fuera por volverlas a experimentar…

Porque estaba contigo.

Y no podía dejar de pensar lo mucho que te extraño. Ya que esta no eres tú. Es solo un reflejo de ti. Una imitación. Un cadáver que había perdido aquella inocente, pura, maravillosa alma que le daba vida.

Estabas en un coma, Ella. Y odiaba como no podía liberarte de él, intentase lo que intentase…

-¿Quieres…acompañarme de vuelta a la cama, Ella?-Te pregunte débilmente, suplicando porque hubieras escuchado la primera vez. Honestamente, no sentía las fuerzas necesarias para poderte preguntar de nuevo. Tu parecían haberlo pensado. Parecías haberlo dudado, incluso. Pero después de varios dolorosos segundos, asentiste con la cabeza, a lo cual fingí una sonrisa de alivio.

El mundo me importaba un carajo en ese momento, honestamente. ¿Quién necesitaba despertar, de todos modos? Mi jefe podía esperar un par de horas más, después de todo…

Nos ocultamos bajo las sabanas nuevamente, y rodee tu cintura nuevamente con mis brazos, intentando sentir algo de calor.

Y de nuevo, estabas helada. Como un cadáver.

Como si estuvieras en un coma.

Pero fingí que todo estaba bien. Fingí que eras la misma Ella de siempre. Fingí que no había ninguna razón por la cual preocuparme, a pesar de que mi mundo entero había entrado en coma el momento en que tus padres organizaron esa maldita 'intervención' aquel día…

Fingí todo eso por ti, Ella, a pesar de que no le dieras importancia.

A pesar de que no supieras siquiera que estaba fingiendo.

No te podía culpar. Después de todo, no eras la Ella que conocí.

No. Eres una Ella rota. Herida. Una Ella que estaba hecha pedazos…

Una Ella que estaba en coma. Y de la cual no tenía idea de cómo traer de vuelta a mi lado…


End file.
